


Stress Relief

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles, Isaac and Jackson have a lot of work to do: report forms for the students on the lacrosse team, plans for the sports team, equipment orders, request forms, expenditure reports for the lacrosse team and everything in between, as well as their homework sheets, textbooks, note books and everything else they needed to write their final assignments. It gets very stressful very quickly, but Derek is always willing to offer relief from that stress.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon requested: I'm a sucker for anything bottom!Derek. Especially when Stiles is complicit but not necessarily the top himself. ... Perhaps the boys all are stressed with finals and Stiles is so gracious to lend them Derek as a stress relief. Granted that Stiles is present.

Isaac, Jackson and Stiles sat around the table, periodically sighing and moaning as they stared at the work before them: stack of papers that included report forms for the students on the lacrosse team, plans for the sports team, equipment orders, request forms, expenditure reports for the lacrosse team and everything in between, as well as their homework sheets, textbooks, note books and everything else they needed to write their final assignments.

Before Stiles sat his computer, textbooks, note books, cue cards, and study notes that Lydia had given him as well as those he had written himself. Every piece of paper or page from his notebook was covered colourful sticky notes and different coloured pieces of card. Among the mess of papers and books on the table, pens and highlighters of all kinds and colours were scattered haphazardly.

Stiles stared at the blank page of the Word document he had opened on his laptop. Over and over he had typed out the first few words of his essay onto the page, only to delete what he had written and come face to face with the emotionless blinking black line.

He glanced down at his notes, sorting through everything he had written about _A Catcher in the_ Rye and trying to find a note that would be perfect for his essay when he felt warm arms coil around his body.

He jumped and yelped, flailing as he spun around.

Derek gently shushed him, nuzzling his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and tried to steady his pounding heart.

Derek tilted his chin and lathered the skin in kisses, gently nipping and sucking at the flesh. He felt Stiles lace his fingers through his raven-black hair, pulling the man closer and encouraging him on. Derek knew Stiles loved it when Derek played with his neck and very soon the stench of anxiety and stress began to subside as endorphins coursed through Stiles’ body and he began to giggle at the tenderness.

“Derek, if you don’t mind, some of us are trying to work,” Jackson growled from across the table.

“Are you?” Derek asked. “Because it looks like you’ve been staring at the same piece of paper for the past two hours.”

“What time is it?” Isaac asked, startled back to reality.

“Four,” Derek answered, glancing over his shoulder at the clock.

Isaac slammed his head against the table and let out a loud, defeated moan.

“How about we take a break?” Stiles proposed, pushing his chair back.

“I don’t need a break, I need a distraction,” Jackson muttered as he rose from his seat.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek, raising his brow suggestively.

Derek nodded, craning his neck and pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before heading upstairs.

Jackson frowned in confusion.

“You want a distraction? He’s heading up the stairs,” Stiles announced, pointing at Derek.

“Seriously?” Jackson asked. “I get a go at that?”

“Only if I get to watch,” Stiles bargained, his face lighting up with a wicked grin.

“That’s fine by me,” Jackson said, already making his way upstairs.

“You too, Isaac,” Stiles offered, crossing the dining room and looking back at the boy.

The boy bolted upright. “Oh God, yes.”

Stiles chuckled as the boy sprinted towards the door and upstairs to Derek and Stiles’ room. He followed after them and when he opened the door he found Derek on his back, stripped down to his jockstrap and ravished by Jackson.

“Ease up, Jacks,” Stiles said softly, crossing over to the bed and gently shoving the other boy aside. “If you’re that eager, then let me get him ready for you.”

Stiles gently tapped Derek’s hip, urging him to roll over.

Derek obeyed, jutting his hips up excitedly and spreading his cheeks for Stiles’ ease.

“I didn’t know you were this eager,” Stiles teased as he slid his slender hands up Derek’s firm thighs. 

He brought his mouth to Derek’s eager hole and flicked his tongue across the taut ring of muscles, teasing at the man’s entrance. He set a rhythm of slow drags, quick flicks and slow, tortuous circles until Derek was reduced to babbled cries and broken moans.

Isaac passed him a bottle of lube and Stiles took it, quickly popping it open and slicking up his fingers. He slid a lube-slick digit into the man’s ass, continuing to tease him with his tongue.

Derek bucked towards the touch, arching his back and thrusting back against Stiles’ fingers.

Stiles made quick work of him, sliding in a second finger and then a third, opening him up.

Finally, he decided Derek was ready.

He pulled away from Derek and shuffled across the bed, sitting in front of Derek and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss as Jackson shuffled into position behind the man.

Jackson reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Derek’s hair and pulling him back, turning his head and crushing their mouths together in a blisteringly passionate kiss. It was a deep, messy kiss that purely had sex in mind.

Stiles’ stomach twisted with a sense of jealousy.

“Jackson,” Stiles growled warningly, glaring at the teen.

Jackson pulled back, licking his lips as he lined himself up with Derek’s entrance and edged his length into the man’s ass.

Derek arched his back, crying out with delight as his nails grew into claws and he threatened to tear at the sheets.

Jackson grabbed the elastic band of his jockstrap, using it as a grip as he pulled Derek back over his length and began to thrust violently.

Isaac joined them. He crawled up onto the bed like a predator stalking its prey, his bright blue eyes blown black with lust. He bowed his head and brought this lips to Stiles’.

 

“Come here,” Stiles instructed, sitting back against the pillows and guiding Isaac forward on the bed. “Why don’t you keep me company?”

Isaac eagerly licked his lips as Stiles slowly undid the button of his jeans, purposefully teasing the boy. He dragged the zip down slowly, watching as Isaac’s beady eyes flicked from Stiles’ face to the bulge that pressed against his pants, deliciously close to the boy’s mouth.

Stiles smirked and decided to put the boy out of his misery. He undid his pants and slid the jeans down his firm thighs, his boxers soon following.

Isaac’s whimpers grew louder, the sounds rolling right through Derek and making his crotch throb and his hips jerk back against Jackson’s growing erection.

Stiles dropped his gaze to meet Isaac’s glistening sapphire eyes, raising his brow as if to challenge the boy before whispered, “Go on.”

Isaac pounced forward, eagerly guzzling Stiles’ dick. He took him to the hilt, letting out a satisfied moan as the boy’s impressive length slid all the way into his throat. Isaac slowly pulled back and lapped at the head.

Stiles inhaled sharply, enraptured by the raw sensation.

Isaac continued, rolling his tongue around Stiles’ sensitive head before taking his cock back in his mouth. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length.

The sound of Stiles’ soft moans and Derek’s jealous whimpers spurred Isaac on, his cock pressed against his tight jeans, left neglected and aching for relief as he moved his head over Stiles’ dick, faster and faster.

Stiles ran his hand through Isaac’s unruly hair, rolling his hips and sinking further into the boy’s mouth.

Isaac moaned with pleasure. The vibrations went straight to Stiles’ cock, making him growl in response.

Derek’s hips bucked instinctively at the sound.

“What’s wrong, Derek?” Stiles cooed, noticing how his mate’s eyes stared longingly at him and Isaac. “Do you want something?”

His eyes flicked back to Stiles.

“Do you like watching?”

Derek moaned, unable to form words.

Stiles’ eyes flicked up to meet Jackson’s. “Come on now, I know you can do better than that.”

Jackson glared at him.

“You can spank him if you want,” Stiles prompted. “Or you could just pound him.”

Jackson did, his length slamming into Derek’s firm ass as he grabbed the jockstrap and pulled the man back over his dick.

Derek let out a rugged cry, arching his back and clawing at the sheets with trembling arms.

Jackson rolled his hips slowly, easing out of Derek’s ass and sinking further into him.

Derek let out a satisfied purr, relaxing as Jackson’s thick dick filled him.

Derek’s ass tensed for a moment as Jackson’s tip brushed against his prostate. He breathed deeply and tried to relax and welcome the teen’s impressive length, calming his racing heart. He wanted this; they both wanted this so badly.

He let out a breathless moan, his lips quivering around unspoken words as his thighs trembled.

Jackson groped the man’s soft ass, his nails digging into the olive flesh and pulling him back over his dick.

Stiles craned his neck and brought his lips to Derek’s, a tender kiss that lingered on Derek’s lips.

“More,” Derek gasped.

“From me or Jacks?” Stiles asked, his voice a soft purr.

Derek swallowed hard, scrambling for words. “More… please.”

Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder and nodded at Jackson.

The teen grabbed the man’s hips, steadying him as he pulled out and let Derek catch his breath.

“Tell me what you want, Der,” Jackson encouraged.

“I want you to fuck me,” Derek replied with no shame.

Jackson smacked Derek’s ass, watching the man jerk before pushing his hips back eagerly. He spread Derek’s firm ass cheeks, rubbing his thumb across Derek’s slick hole, making the man gasp. “Do you want it here?”

“Please,” Derek breathed.

Jackson pressed the head of his cock to Derek’s slick entrance, dipping it in just enough to tease a needy whimper from the man. “Oh?”

“I want you to fuck my ass,” Derek cried. “Hard.”

He lined himself up with Derek’s entrance and, without warning, slammed into him.

Derek threw his head back and cried out.

Jackson pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside of Derek and trust into him again.

Derek collapsed forward on his arms, pressing his forehead against the sheets.

Jackson slammed into him, thrusting his hips as quickly as he could manage.

Derek was tight and hot and the way he squirmed on Jackson’s dick made him want to fuck Derek harder. The man let out animalistic growls, words escaping him. His drawn out cries were muffled as he bit into the pillows. He threw his head back, gasping for air.

He lost himself in the euphoria of Jackson’s rigid cock fucking him open. Derek’s ass trembled around Jackson’s shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

“Your turn, Isaac,” Stiles whispered, running his hand through the teen’s sandy-blonde curls and pulling him away.

Isaac whimpered at the loss and Stiles yearned to cave and shove the boy’s head back down over his cock and fuck his face until he came, but he wanted to show off for Derek.

“Ride me,” Stiles instructed.

Isaac rose to his knees and stripped off his tee-shirt, unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants to the floor. He poured some lubricant over his hand spread it over Stiles’ dick before reaching behind himself and wiping some over his eager hole that he had shamelessly been fingerling while sucking Stiles’ dick.

He climbed onto Stiles’ lap, grinding his soft ass cheeks against Stiles’ painfully hard erection, making him sputter and gasp. He sank down over Stiles’ dick, taking his length in his ass. He buckled his hips against Stiles’ groin moaning as he began to move.

“Turn around,” Stiles instructed. “I want to see my dick pound your ass.”

Isaac obeyed, moving around so that his thighs straddled Stiles’ lap. He felt Stiles’ pulsing erection pressed against Isaac’s entrance. He sank down over his length, his muscles clenching against the intrusion but slowly relaxing to welcome Stiles’ dick.

After a moment, he rose up onto his knees, until only the head of Stiles’ cock was still inside of him, then sank down again with a broken moan. He repeated the action, a little faster, settling into a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Stiles’ thick cock.

Stiles’ hips jerked up into Isaac’s ass, making the man whimper helplessly with his thrusts. He fucked him slowly at first, but no less deeply.

Isaac whimpered as Stiles’ cock pressed against his insides, hitting all the right places.

Stiles grew impatient with the slow pace. Isaac’s ass was tight and hot around him, and resisting the urge to simply give in and fuck him was testing his limited self-control. He reached forward and held Isaac’s hips upright, slowly drawing out of his tight ass until only the tip of his head was inside of his ass and then slammed his hips back against Isaac’s ass, making the boy scream and throw his head back against Stiles’ shoulder.

Beside them, Jackson fucked Derek hard: a deep, fast pounding that pulsed through Derek’s body. His hard cock slid in and out of Derek’s greedy hole.

Derek’s eyes were locked on Stiles, watching Isaac ride his dick. He licked his lips needily and it didn’t help that Jackson was teasing him, making it so much worse by asking, “Do you like watching Isaac ride him? Do you like watching Stiles’ dick fuck him open? Don’t you just wish that dick was in you?”

Derek’s erection straining against his jockstrap, growing painfully hard as it liberally dribbling precome across the cotton. His claws dragged at the sheets.

“Fuck, Derek,” Jackson grunted. “Your ass feels so good.”

Derek moaned at the praise.

Jackson felt his stomach tense with the familiar sensation of a brewing orgasm. He slid his arm around Derek’s waist, gently urging him up onto his knees and pulling the alpha back against his chest. He rolled his hips, listening to Derek’s soft grunts as he thrust upwards into Derek’s ass. His hips slammed against Derek’s ass as he thrust into him at a brutally fast pace.

Derek moaned, dropping his head back against Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson purred against Derek’s golden flesh, rolled his hips again and sank his teeth into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek cried out in pain, hot tears prickling at his eyes.

Jackson didn’t give him reprieve though; he picked up the pace, using his hands to pull Derek down over his cock as he trusted up into his ass.

“Jackson,” Derek gasped. “Fuck… Jackson…”

“I’m going to come in your ass,” Jackson whispered, pressing sloppy, open-mothed kissed to Derek’s neck. He could feel the man’s pulse on his lips, the vibrations of Derek’s cries rolling through him and straight into his dick. “I’m going to come in you and fill up your tight little ass. Do you want that?”

Derek nodded excitedly.

Jackson’s pace stammered.

He buried his length inside of Derek’s ass and came.

Derek let out a savage moan, the sensation of Jackson’s thick semen spilling into his ass drove him mad. His cock twitched as he threw his head back, but he didn’t come.

Jackson rolled his hips a few more times, exhausting his load before sliding out of Derek’s tight ass. He left the man to fall forward on the bed.

Derek rolled onto his back, gasping for air. His head lulled to the side as watched Stiles’ cock slide in and out of Isaac’s ass. His hips bucked into the air, aching for the friction against his cock; anything to relieve him.

Stiles’ pace faltered and his cock twitching from strain. He was close.

Isaac sat back so that Stiles’ thick cock brushed his prostate, bracing himself against the Stiles’ abs as he began to move faster and faster.

Isaac didn’t last, the pressure against his prostate was all he needed before he came, spilling come across his abs and Stiles’.

Stiles held back his orgasm as Isaac rolled his hips and rode out the wave of his orgasm. He withdrew from the boy, laying him back on the sheets as he turned his attention to Derek. He crawled across the be, straddling Derek’s hips and pinning them down to the bed.

The man moaned and squirmed.

He lifted his hand to Derek’s chest, running his fingers ever so gently down through the seams of his muscles, just lightly enough to leave Derek shuddering. He arched towards Stiles’ hands, silently begging for more.

His warm hands trailed up Derek’s sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, pinning his arms above his head. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the golden skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made him shiver. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw and seeking out the scattered moles on his face. He sighed heavily, gasping as their hips ground against each other.

Derek moaned, longing for the touch, the warmth.

Stiles dug his nails into the firm bicep, eliciting a low growl from the man as he bucked his hips in response.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, crotch throbbing.

Soft lips latched onto his earlobe, making him hiss and gasp. His hips arched off the mattress only to be thrust back down among the sheets by a surprisingly firm hand.

The warm lips drew back to whisper in his ear, “Here are the rules: I’m going to touch you anywhere and everywhere but _there_.” Stiles ran his fingers down the trail of hair that led to Derek’s crotch. Derek bucked his hips towards Stiles’ hand with a needy whimper, only to have to boy move his hand back up to Derek’s shoulder.

“If you can’t handle it then you can come,” Stiles continued. “But you are not allowed to touch yourself, got it?”

Derek whimpered.

Stiles trailed his fingers through the seams of Derek’s muscles, feeling them tense and flex beneath his touch.

“Oh God,” Derek gasped, his voice choked by his whimpers.

“You’re not going to last, are you?” Stiles teased.

“More,” he pleaded. “Stiles.”

He brought his fingers up to Derek’s chest and gently pinched his firm nipple.

Stiles brought his lips closed to Derek’s ear, gently nibbling at his lobe as he purred, “Look at how hard you are. You know what I want to do? I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I want to see you suck me off until I dump a load down your throat.”

Derek moaned, hips bucking upwards. He clawed at the sheets, nails threatening to tear the soft cotton.

“I want to see come dribbling down your chin while you lick your lips.”

Derek whimpered needily, squirming beneath Stiles.

Stiles continued, “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you later; when it’s only the two of us. I’ll you’re your ass with my dick and take you apart nice and slowly. And when you beg for more, I’ll push your face down into the bed and I’ll fuck you senseless. I’ll pound that pretty ass of yours until you’re left screaming my name.”

Stiles ran his hand down to Derek’s thigh, tracing his fingers up the man’s firm muscles. Derek growled, his breathing shallow as he squirmed about on the bed. His fangs dropped and his eyes lit up a vibrant crimson.

Stiles chuckled, leaning forward and running his tongue up Derek’s throat and across his jaw to make his point.

A deep rumble rolled through Derek’s chest. His back arched off the bed.

“Stiles,” he moaned.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles whispered longingly, trailing kisses across the tanned skin of Derek’s chest.

“Stiles, I can’t,” Derek whined.

“You can always come,” Stiles reminded him.

He was panting, struggling to hold onto whatever control he had.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped his name like a prayer, over and over.

“Derek,” Stiles purred, gently nibbling at the man’s earlobe. He ran his hand from Derek’s thigh up to his flushed pink nipple, playing with it.

“Stiles,” Derek cried out, his heels kicking uselessly at the sheets.

Stiles hummed, running his lips across Derek’s warm flesh.

He felt the ghostly trails of Stiles’ fingers as the boy’s hands caressed every inch of his body.

Derek caved. His hips bucking into the air as he came, a cry tearing itself from his throat as his semen flowed into his jockstrap, soaking the cotton.

Stiles hummed against Derek’s jaw, lathering him with kisses as Derek’s whiskers tickling the boy’s lips.

His limbs trembled, his body shuddering as he collapsed back against the mattress. He let out a heavy sigh, collapsing back against the sheets and breathing deeply as Stiles whispered, “Good boy.”

Stiles craned his neck and brought his lips to Derek’s in a tender kiss.

“I think you’ve had enough for now,” Stiles said softly. “I’m going to go jerk myself off and then I’ll come back and cuddle.”

“You’re so romantic,” Derek drolled sarcastically.

Stiles chuckled, his lips brushing across Derek’s in a ghostly kiss.

“Thank you for the distraction,” Stiles whispered.

Derek smiled weakly.

Stiles kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors, these were written very quickly and without a beta.
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
